Citizen Canine
"Citizen Canine" is the fourteenth episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins with Cadpig walking around the Dearly Farm whilst she whistles. She then bumps into (and gets stuck in) Mayor Ed Pig, whom she wishes a good morning to; however, Mayor Pig's response is declaring a new law that no one on the farm is allowed to whistle (since he's never been able to). Cadpig tries protesting; however, she is yelled at by Mayor Pig. She does, however, snark at him as he walks off. Meanwhile, Rolly and Patch are sunbathing together in a wheelbarrow. Rolly comments on it with the word "bacon", but Mayor Pig shows up saying he's breaking the law. Patch questions this, but Mayor Pig repeats that no citizen on the Dearly Farm is allowed to utter the word "bacon". Rolly jokes to Patch that he figures "Porky" is out too. In the barn, Spot is watching the "Poultry Channel" on television; however, Mayor Pig changes the channel to "Swine TV" to watch Three Pigs in a Blanket. When Spot argues that it's not fair to take the television without asking who was watching it first, Mayor Pig states that he's just declared a law for all the televisions on the farm to be tuned into "Swine TV" between a certain time. He then issues Spot with a caution. An ice cream delivery van drives by the Dearly Farm; however, after hitting a pothole, a bucket of Ice Cream falls from the truck, which rolls toward Lucky (who was just wishing for a bucket of ice cream, due to the heat). Nearby, Spot is also hot and Rolly is hungry; Cadpig suggests they think about ice cream, before they get rolled into with Lucky too. When they're able to open the bucket, they see it's a "double-caramel, triple-mint marshmallow chip" kind of ice cream, but before they can get a chance to eat it, Mayor Pig shows up claiming he needs to inspect it...and as result, eats all the ice cream. Lucky protests that the ice cream was the pups, but Mayor Pig declares a law that all food products found on farm property should come to him. Lucky then states that is unfair, but Mayor Pig then declares a law, making it illegal to complain. Lucky questions who voted for Ed Pig, in the first place. At the rail cart, the Colonel explains that all the farm animals voted for him. Lucky tells how Mayor Pig is abusing his power, and whilst the Colonel agrees, admits that Ed Pig does a good job at keeping things calm on the farm. Lucky figures that anyone can do his job before Rolly suggests that Lucky should run for office. Cadpig offers to be his "personal Image consultant" (since she loves to manipulate the truth). Rolly offers to be his adviser, and Spot offers to manage his campaign. Lucky starts to like the idea and asks if the Colonel approves. The Colonel approves, feeling that it would be good for Ed Pig to have some healthy competition for a change, but suggests they talk to him about the rules, since he is the one who makes them. Mayor Pig welcomes Lucky to run against him; that is, if he is able to gather 101 signatures by noon (after Rolly comments it to be 11:45). After getting the pups and other farm animals to sign (along with Cadpig having to get her sheet back from Swamp Rat), Lucky is able to gather all the signatures in time. Mayor Pig then tells Lucky that he needs to make himself a podium. After attempting to make one, Lucky instead stands on Rolly and Cadpig for his podium. Mayor Pig comments that there's more to being Mayor than signatures and a podium (such as mud slinging) and then says that "the law" requires him to climb the Matterhorn and yodel his nomination. Lucky is soon able to catch on that Mayor Pig is just giving him tasks until he gives up; Mayor Pig does not deny it. When the pups suggest that Mayor Pig is just nervous cause he may lose, the swine is angered and allows Lucky to run against him. Lucky begins his campaign, such as giving a speech for the chickens, trying to eat some hay with Captain (while getting nauseous in the process), and playing with squirrels (using suction cups to climb the tree); however, he draws the line when he sees the cows being milked. Lucky asks Rolly what the results for the popularity poll are (Rolly joking that the fence fell down when he took the pole), Lucky seems to be way more popular than Mayor Pig. Spot figures it's due to her campaign slogan: "Vote For Lucky", whilst Cadpig comments it's because the planet alignment favors dogs. Lucky believes it's due to honesty and hard work. Spot claims they're going to mow right over the old pig, before getting mowed over by a swarm of pups. The group then discovers that Mayor Pig is giving free bones to the pups in exchange for votes. When Lucky asks Tripod if he'd really vote for Ed Pig because of a bone, Tripod confirms this, claiming how he thinks it's cool that Ed Pig is giving free stuff to others. Lucky observes Mayor Pig giving seeds to the chickens, oats to the Captain, and nuts to the squirrels. The popularity poll takes a turn for the worst when Spot even reveals that it seems that animals from other farms are coming to vote against him. Rolly shows shame in trading votes for free handouts (whilst hiding a bone he "found"). Lucky tries to think up a method to win more votes. When he makes a campaign plea to the chickens again, they comment that it's the same of what he said before and he's cramping up the hen house. When Lucky remarks how they could use a bigger hen house, the chickens believe that he's promising to build the chickens a new hen house if he gets voted mayor. Rolly shows concern about this, but Lucky states it got their vote anyway. He then states when he's mayor, he'd make Rolly his vice-mayor, Cadpig his vice-vice-mayor, Spot his vice-vice-vice-mayor. Lucky later makes up fake promises with the slogan: "That's My Promise to You!", such as golden plated horseshoes for the Captain, warmed milking gloves on every human for Duchess and Princess, and a color television for every pup, and as he promises from the start: "No Unfair Laws". Lucky wins by a landslide (with Rolly wishing to be the ballot box next election) and with Lucky now mayor, he, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot decide to rub it in Ed Pig's face. Ed Pig doesn't seem concerned and comments that Lucky is the mayor "for now". Pretty soon, once Lucky revokes "all" of Ed Pig's laws, all the animals come to him, asking about the promises he has made, but he passes the matters to his "vice-mayors". They then see the chickens in distress and Cornelia tells Lucky that Mooch has thrown all the chickens out of the hen house, claiming Lucky has allowed it. When Lucky confronts Mooch's gang on this, Mooch comments that when he revoked all of Ed Pig's laws, one of them was one claiming: "Only chickens are allowed to live in the hen house," so he has taken it over. When Lucky re-declares that law, he is egged by Mooch's gang. When Cornelia thanks Lucky, she questions him on the promise of a "bigger hen house". Later that night, Lucky is getting stressed from all the mayor duties. Spot then informs him that all the animals are getting together to discuss all the promises he's made. Lucky then declares it illegal to talk about his promises. When Cadpig, Rolly and Spot comment how he is abusing his powers with these laws, Lucky comments he's allowed to do whatever he wants. Cadpig, Rolly and Spot figure that Lucky would prefer being mayor alone. At the meeting, Ed Pig is getting the animals to remove Lucky from office; however, Lucky arrives, confessing he can't keep any of his promises and resigns himself as mayor. Ed Pig comments that Lucky's decision is admirable. Mayor Pig is then able to get Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot some ice cream to make up from earlier, and Lucky apologizes for his actions. Lucky then comments that rather than a political career, the real power is in big corporation. When he's splashed with ice cream, he admits to be joking. Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the Orson Welles film Citizen Kane. *When Mayor Pig states saying "bacon" is a disrespect for the law, Patch's patch is not colored in. *''America's Funniest Egg Bloopers'' is probably a nod to America's Funniest Home Videos. *When Lucky is hit by the ice cream bucket, his collar is blue. *Cadpig refers to Mayor Pig as a "P-I-G; PIG!", similar to how Bluto is described in the 1978 comedy film Animal House. *Mayor Pig says Lucky should climb the Matterhorn, a possible reference to the Disneyland ride of the same name. *This is one of the many occasions in The Series in which Lucky's fur changes color. One of four times, it is green. *When Lucky watches Nanny milking the cow, it seems to have Duchess' appearance, but is colored like Princess. *Cadpig comments that with the planet alignments, they're in the "Pluto Phase". Pluto favoring dogs is probably a reference to Mickey Mouse's dog, Pluto. *When Tripod asks Lucky about the televisions that he promises, there appears to be a clown on the normal TV who looks just like the one Lucky sees on television in "Lucky to be Alone". *When a Dalmatian pup picks up a bone from Mayor Pig, their collar turns from red to blue. *When Patch tells Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot that Mayor Pig is giving away free bones, his spot pattern is mirrored. Category:Episodes